


Echoes of a Heart

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Series: Pastel*Rebellion [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Chisato does a sad because of a nightmare, F/F, Gen, Maya is literally here for like a tiny bit, Nonbinary Shirasagi Chisato, but the rating is entirely because she swears like twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: She’s just outside of their reach, slipping away into the darkness. She’s scared, so scared, and all they want to do is save her. But they can’t reach her, forever too weak and helpless to catch onto her fingers and pull her back with them.
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato (past), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Pastel*Rebellion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661287
Kudos: 10





	Echoes of a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I didn’t have plans to write more for this au so soon (I wanted to finish the next chapter of ocean’s storm but ouch why did I decide to make that mostly dialogue) but my brain said “make chisakanon the reason for chisato starting this whole rebellion and then make it sad” so... somehow this is the result
> 
> Idk what this even is besides me wanting to write some sad chisato that i can actually finish because I always want to do that but never do...

She’s just outside of their reach, slipping away into the darkness. She’s scared, so scared, and all they want to do is save her. But they can’t reach her, forever too weak and helpless to catch onto her fingers and pull her back with them.

She falls away, and when the darkness clears, she’s no longer the girl they loved.

Lavender eyes turned red, hidden under thick, cloudy goggles. Wires buried just under her skin, still faintly visible from the surface, crossing her round cheeks and trailing down her arms and legs.

A hollow puppet, a weapon against them.

Every ounce of love and kindness drained from her face, leaving behind nothing but exhaustion and cruelty. She snaps to attention before drawing her gun and aiming straight for them.

Suddenly, they’re dressed for battle. They grab their twin pistols and take aim, not intending to hurt her, but simply to protect themself. They would never hurt her intentionally, even if she no longer feels the same.

Even if she no longer feels at all.

Just as the first shots are fired—

————

— Chisato wakes up with a start, breathing heavily, heart pounding.

They can’t count the number of times they’ve had that sort of dream recently. It’s too many, for sure.

Kanon haunts their dreams far too often now, as if they don’t see her enough on missions. They miss when this wasn’t how it was, when exhausting days dealing with the public could be ended relaxing with her, sharing stories of strange events from the day.

But they chose to oppose the robotic powers ruling over the area, openly. And paid the price for it. Kanon was taken and reformed into a puppet to enforce the rules.

They don’t want to hurt her, even if she is the enemy now, but they’re scared they’ll never be able to save her either. They want her back. She’s the first person who listened to them. She’s the first person who cared beyond the surface.

She was the first and only person they ever loved.

They’re not going to be able to fall asleep again after this, at least not easily. Some nights it doesn’t bother them, but this time they’re much more shaken than they’d like to admit. They’ll just grab something to drink, maybe make some tea, and hope it’s enough to calm them down to sleep more. They’ve lost too much sleep recently and it really is dealing a number on them.

So they leave their room as quietly as possible (not that they need to worry, Eve’s room is next to theirs and she sleeps like a rock, there’s no way this would wake her) and head down the hall to the kitchen. They’re nearly there when they hear a noise from their destination and freeze on the spot.

No, no, it’s probably someone else up late. Maybe Aya had a nightmare too, or Hina was too restless to sleep the whole night, or Maya’s been up working on stuff for who knows how long. It really better not be some intruder. They’re too small to scare anyone away and too tired to fight.

They enter much more slowly, and oh, thank goodness, it’s just Maya, goggles on and looking a bit ridiculous with how those reflect light. Who knows why she’s awake still, but considering she appears to be taking an energy drink from her stash, she’s got some sort of idea and no plans to stop any time soon.

It’s a good thing there aren’t any major plans for tomorrow, there’s no way Maya’s going to be awake most of the day after this. Or she will be awake, but absolutely exhausted and slightly incoherent until she crashes later.

She must hear Chisato enter, because she turns and looks up at them. It feels a little bit like staring at a half-human owl, but any late night encounter with her gets to be pretty weird. “Hey, Chisato!” she calls, sounding a bit too awake for this late and a strange tone tinting her voice. This... isn’t her first drink, then. With how she sounds it’s... probably about her third or fourth by now. That stuff does crazy things to her in the process of keeping her awake on an idea spree. “What’re you doin’ up this late?”

No point in hiding the truth from her, she’s already aware of what happens.

“Nightmare. Of Kanon, again. Nothing out of the ordinary, at least.”

“That explains why you look like absolute shit, dude. I’m pretty sure my work can wait a bit, if you wanna get it off your chest to someone.”

“Ah, no, I’ll be fine. I’m pretty sure I’m used to these at this point, and they’re not even interesting anyway. Same things every time, she gets corrupted and we fight. I’m just going to make some tea and try to head back to sleep.”

“Well, if you’re sure. I’m gonna head back to work then, seeya whenever the hell I finish.”

“Make sure you sleep at some point too, Maya!”

“At this point, I’ll sleep when I’m done or when it kills me, and who knows which is coming first!”

Geez, she gets way too into her building sometimes. Tons of her projects are useful, but Chisato isn’t sure if it’s really worth Maya losing full nights of sleep to get them done quickly. Not that anyone can do anything to stop her, really, not even Aya.

Maya heads off down the hall to her workshop, drink in hand. She’ll be back eventually.

Once she’s gone, Chisato finally gets to work getting the things they need for their tea. Nothing fancy, but hopefully it helps tonight. Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn’t. It varies a lot, depending on how shaken they are. This isn’t the worst night, so it should be a good help.

The quiet of the house this late is a bit unnerving though, now that they’re alone. It makes them a little more uncomfortable.

It’s not like she’ll appear out of nowhere. The possessed group don’t know where they are. They’re safe right now, far away from the source of their heartbreak.

They aren’t alone anymore in their fight to save her. It’ll happen eventually.

For now, they just drink their tea in the quiet before returning to their room. This time, sleep pulls them under without a fight, and it remains peaceful and dreamless.


End file.
